


fractured

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Dick Grayson, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Team, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, This is some dark shit yall like i am warning you now, im only listing Dick's bc his influnece's the story so much, no beta we die like jason todd, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was no doubt in Jason’s mind, whatever state he found Dick in was one Gar and Rachel didn’t need to see.Dick Grayson, who went from fighting crime to caretaker.Dick Grayson, who would never be the same person he used to be.Dick Grayson, who was a liar but fuck, he didn’t deserve this.In which bad things happen to Dick Grayson. There is aftermath, andtheyare a family.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson & Rose Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 46
Kudos: 402





	1. Chapter 1

There was bad timing, and then there was  _ bad timing.  _ Dick used to think the worst time had been when he was 21 and it happened midst patrol. He’d been with the Titans then (Bruce kept too much of an eye on him to even allow such a risk when they were partners) it had been embarrassing to say the very least. He was teased about it well into the next three months by mostly Hank, with Donna and Dawn too sometimes (though, Donna had always known he was an omega. So it was less about the status and more about the timing). It didn’t end until Garth loudly announced he was an omega as well and if Hank tried that with him he would get a fist in the face (and yes, this applied to Dawn and Donna too. Garth was an equal opportunist puncher.) then it was left in the past and forgotten as much as it could be. 

Except now, there was  _ now _ . 

When everyone else left (and for good reason, honestly) except Gar and the poor kid they had who was still unconscious. Dick hadn’t had a chance to consider what to do next before it hit him like a  _ hurricane _ . 

Gar helped him because that was who he was. He had chosen to stay and it was remarkable. Not even Rachel had stayed (and yeah, that one had hurt spectacularly because she was like his-- (he couldn’t go there, couldn’t think about this)). Some people may have contributed it to the fact he was a beta, but he was hardly the only one. Gar was a remarkable and kind person, being a beta had nothing to do with it. 

They set him up in his room. Gar would bring in food while he slept and Dick would try and remain… occupied. 

Yeah, he hated heats. 

Frankly, they were one of the worst (if not the very worst) parts of being an omega. Besides the inherent misogyny and hackling. Most people didn’t reveal their secondary genders carelessly, it just wasn’t necessary. People judged, people presumed, and people honestly didn’t need to know. Except for times when these when there was no way  _ not _ to know, and Dick couldn’t help but curse the timing. 

The thing that made heats fucking unbearable, Dick would say, would be the part where he had no  _ control _ . Where he had no sense of his own person. Where he was so stricken with want and need that his mind went white-hot, and he hadn’t a single clue what was going on around him. 

It came to the point where he looked into  _ something _ . He was smart enough not to get something to stop the heats (the last thing he needed was heat sickness or any other of the shit that came from those heat stopping drugs) but rather something to make them more bearable. A single pill that would make his time under heat something he didn’t remember. Dick did his research, read the reviews and found sources. It seemed… smart. Smart enough. 

He started taking it three years ago and it hadn’t failed him since. It was at the point where the whole heat became a simple blackout. Which may have been better than the memory of withering in agony and begging for-

So  _ yeah _ , blacking out was easier. 

At least, that had been Dick’s opinion up until recently. Recently, as in this moment. When he awoke in a bed that was not his own, in a place he didn’t recognize and with aches in places he knew shouldn’t ache. 

It was just a small push against the mattress, trying to sit up. Yet the shift in motion slammed into like a sledgehammer. He hurt. He  _ really _ hurt. A glimpse down would reveal bruises reveling all upon his skin, scratches marring him, imprints of nails dug into his flesh, even rope burns on his wrist (and given how his ankles felt, they were there too). 

The logical part of his mind calmed him. Because he had to stay calm. What other option was there? Breaking into tears, sobbing like a child, letting himself get shattered to the point where he couldn’t bring himself together?  _ No _ . Right now, he needed to remain calm and collected. He could break down later, right now he needed to figure out what the fuck was going on. 

He wasn’t clothed, which admittedly shouldn’t come as a shock given that the signs were quite obvious to what had happened (he still felt so bare though, so exposed, he hated the feeling). 

A blanket was atop him. Soft type, warm too. Small enough that he could drape it around his waist as if to preserve  _ some _ dignity (really though, what dignity could he have left?). 

It was upon putting one foot on the ground that Dick Grayson felt a multitude of things. Those small aches from earlier, from moving in bed, they came back a tenfold like burning embers into his skin. The other thing was something far more disturbing. Disturbing wasn’t even the correct word, but it fit all the same. It was slimy, disgusting….

He needed a shower, he needed to clean  _ it _ out of him. Fuck being focused, fuck being smart, he wanted a fucking shower and if possible, he would like to beat someone as well. Whoever did this, preferably. 

Dick waddled forward because  _ walking _ was a struggle. Oh, he felt sick. The stench in the air made his stomach burn with disgust (the stench of sex, among other things). The room itself was a small one. Quaint, if it were your taste. But to him, it seemed nothing more than a prison. The locks padded on each door spoke to that extensively. 

“Mr. Grayson,” His head snapped to face the door. The woman who had spoken, with dark hair, cold eyes, and security at her heel. Dogs who would bite on command. “Glad to see you’ve awoken and are well.”

_ Well _ , she called it. Waking up with strange aches and bruises, among other things. She called it ‘well’. Dick wanted to punch her, straight in her smug face. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Anger seeped more than he wanted to but could you blame him? The rage he felt… back in the day, people would call it ‘unbecoming’ of an omega. 

“My my, the angry type. Doesn’t really fit with the omega title.”

Maybe  _ not  _ back in the day. Maybe people were more old fashioned than they should be. 

At his glare, she resumed. “My name is Mercy Graves. You are currently in Cadmus labs.”

_ Cadmus _ . Hadn’t that woman Eve mentioned something about Cadmus and Connor?

“You see,” She went on, leaving him no room to respond. Not that Dick had much to say beyond a string of curses and continuing glares. “You acquired a subject of ours.” 

“Connor.” He spoke and saw a twinge of annoyance in her eye from the name itself. And wow, didn’t that speak  _ volumes _ . 

“Yes.” Her hands were interlocked behind her back with her shoulders square, it was like she was doing all she could to command respect and obedience. Neither would be given from Dick. “So we were just attempting to return him home.” Sure.  _ Home _ . “We also encountered another specimen during our retrieval. I believe you know him as Garfield.” 

_ Gar _ . Dick’s stomach sunk as he pictured the young man in a cell-like his own. “What do you want with us?” He asked, glowering. He understood why they took Connor (not that he approved, not that he wouldn’t have fought like hell had he been conscious). 

“Mr. Logan,” She began. “We have many things to learn from. I don’t believe to have ever encountered a shifter like him before. He could give us knowledge we never knew was possible to be obtained.” 

Somehow, Dick wasn’t convinced it wasn’t just that. “And myself?” He knew the answer, to an extent. He just needed to hear her say it, to look him in the eyes when she did. 

“Our boys to deserve some reward for their hard work.” 

That was her explanation.  _ That _ . She didn’t say the truth, she didn’t say what needed to be said. She knew what she did. She just… didn’t care. 

Dick wanted to throw up.

“Could I see him?” At her skeptical look, he was quick to add- “ _ Gar _ .” 

She didn’t look convinced. In fact, she looked quite the opposite, ready to deny him. But, as smart as she thought she was, Dick wasn’t too dumb either. 

“I’m still alive for a reason, right?” Despite the fact he was done with his heat, that he was no longer moaning and begging for them. “You still want me for…” To be, in her words,  _ a treat _ . He felt sick at the thought.

Her eyes struck over him, wondering for what game he was angling at. “Yes.” She spoke, and when her eyes connected with his- Dick felt like a steel bat had swung on his stomach. “Not that you have any choice in it.”

She was gloating. Fun. 

He hated her. So much. With every fiber of his being. “How about this,” He stood up straight, despite how weak he must have looked. So bruised, so used, bare except for the blanket slung around his waist. An image of someone beaten down to the gravel. Though, he wasn’t buried  _ yet _ . “You let me see Gar, make sure he’s alright. And I will listen. I’ll be…” The word alone made him feel sick to say. “ _ obedient _ . Life will be easier if I’m not fighting you all every step of the way, right?”

It was a sickening offer but one he put on the table nonetheless.

Her eyes spread over him, dissecting him in every which way. Finally, she said. “I suppose that could be arranged.” And that was…. relieving. Visibly, he was relieved at such news. “We could even go right now.”

“No.” The word spat from his lips before Dick could even think about it. “I need clothes. He can’t see me like this.” This time it wasn’t a bargain or discussion, just something with no room to be debated. 

Mercy, at the very least, seemed to understand that much. She gave out a wave, for one of her underlings to deliver clothing to him. Then, she was gone. Mercy Graves was making the choice not to oversee the transaction between Garfield Logan and Dick Grayson.

Thank fuck for that.

With someone as keen eyes as her, Dick wasn’t sure his plan would work. 

Dick presumed they had some type of safety measures around Gar to prevent his shifting. It was only natural, after all. Only  _ smart _ . He was glad to see a woman with lots of little bobby pins in her hair bring him his clothes. Even gladder when he ‘fell’ and she didn’t notice him swiping one as she helped him up (though, not that he’d admit it, he felt like he was ready to topple over for real at any given second). 

The place had security. Loads of guns, lots of men (only alphas, he would guess). It wouldn’t be easy to get out, and given his own state… it’d be impossible. But for Gar? It was only the once Gar turned into a snake. Manpower wasn’t enough, even if they had Connor too at their side. Dick was weak, this place was stacked, and trying to strongarm their way out was meaningless. They needed to get out tactically, smartly. 

The tactical way was for Gar to shift and get help. It was the only suitable plan Dick could imagine. It was the only plan that had a  _ chance  _ to work. 

Gar seemed unimpressed, stuffed in a room as he had been. The white surrounding them was unnerving, and Gar looked petulant as itched at his collar (his  _ collar _ , Dick hated the sight of it). 

His eyes dashed to the sight of Dick, and the green-haired shifter was on his feet soon enough-- racing over to them. The guards watched him, like that collar around his neck  _ wasn’t _ preventing him from shifting, as if they  _ hadn’t  _ already declawed him. 

“Dick-” He began, only to falter as he took in the other’s appearance. Dick didn’t know which part he caught first, which part made him look at him with those sorrowful eyes-- he was never a fan of being pitied. He wouldn’t call Gar’s expression exactly that but… it was too close for comfort. 

“Hey,” Dick’s own voice eclipsed Gar’s, silencing him. His eyes shifted to the guards surrounding them, the doctor watching with keen eyes. He was the one who extended himself, bringing Gar into an embrace, sliding the bobby pin to the collar and  _ pop _ . 

The guards heard it too, saw the collar drop, they raised their guns but (as shitty as he felt, as crappy as his wounds were) Dick Grayson was a certified badass since he was a kid. 

Plus, they looked at him like he was omega trash. The element of surprise was something to be gained from. 

The guards were down, the alerts were sounded and it worked in their  _ favor _ . The door’s shut in an automatic lock, that would keep the guards out at least for a few minutes. “Gar,” Dick addressed, he grasped the young man’s shoulders. “A snake-- or a fly, a bird-” He was sure the young man was catching what he meant. 

Gar took a sharp breath, wanting to  _ figure _ and  _ argue _ but-- there was no room for it. He was smart, Dick knew, he knew  **better** . 

“I’ll come back for you.” The words were spoken in an odd mix of plea and conviction. “for you and Connor and Krypto-- I will.” The plea unsaid of  _ I don’t wanna go _ , but the conviction of knowing he  _ had _ to. 

“I know,” Dick said, and  _ yes _ , he knew Gar would fight for him. For Connor as well, wherever he may be. Yet still, his heart was beating in his chest like a hammer because he knew his fate. Because Gar could find  _ Bruce _ and even Bruce would need to gather his resources to break into a place like this and get them out safely. Time that Dick didn’t  _ have _ . The moment he got Gar out, the moment Cadmus got in (because that had to be the order of those, the idea of them getting in before he got Gar out-- it was unthinkable) that was  **it** for him. 

Dick knew what would be coming next. 

Then Gar was shifting, the alarms were soundings, guards beating against the door---

_ And Gar was gone _ . 

The relief was shortlived. The door busted open and at the other side at the helm was Mercy Graves, her gaze narrowed into a ferocious glare. “You have made a grave mistake, Mr. Grayson. If you think there won’t be consequences-”

Eyes burning with substantial  _ hate _ , Dick could only say what he was thinking. “Do your worst.”  _ Gar was safe and they weren’t going to hurt Connor _ . It was the safety he shielded his mind with, it was the safety he needed (otherwise he wouldn’t know  _ what _ to do).

Gar ran like hell. Well, flapped like hell. He was a fly, then he was a bird, and then he was a  _ dog _ . It was the most he’d ever transformed before, from one beast to another. He was a regular beast boy.

From the moment he’d met him, Gar looked up to Dick. How could you not? He was fucking awesome. a bit brooding at times, troubling relationship with honesty, but he was working on it and he cared so _much_. 

How everyone else left, friends who were supposed to have known him his whole life just to abandon him so fast--- his heart hurt at the notion. Then there was the fact that, at least in the case of Rachel. She was abandoning  _ him _ too. Kori had to leave for the sake of her whole planet, and then there was Jason. Jason, who he shouldn’t have counted on to stay and yet whose leaving hurt nonetheless. Jason, who knew where and how to contact Bruce Wayne aka  _ Batman _ . Jason, whose number Gar accidentally memorized after all the repeated dials that came with Jason’s time MIA. Jason, who would probably not pick up. Who might not even still have his phone---

Jason, who he had to  _ try _ . Because the only other option was going back to Titans tower, which had already been compromised. And Gar  _ really _ didn’t like that thought. 

He didn’t feel too proud of having to swipe some clothes, nor the coins he took. But, there weren’t all too many options. A payphone was a pain in the ass to find, but Gar took that over using (or stealing) a stranger’s phone.

He dialed and he  _ prayed _ . 

Jason picked up within one ring. “Who is this and how did you get this number?”

Relief swelled in his chest in an  _ instant _ . “Jason-”

“No.” 

He was going to hang up--- “ **_Don’t_ ** !” Gar never heard his own voice hike to that amount, passerbyers even gave him a stare at such volume. A stagged breath and then Gar spoke. “I need your help. Please.”

There was a pause, maybe he was talking to Rose or maybe he had just thrown the phone away (no, he reminded himself, he would have heard that). 

“What happened.” There wasn’t a question to his voice, because  _ something _ did happen, there was no mistaking it. Gar just wished he could put the accuracy of their shitty situation into words. So, he tried. 

“Dick went into heat after you all left.” Yeah, that’s a good place to begin. The four of them had lived together for a few months, after all, this wasn’t the first time this had come up. Gar remembered his shock at the fact that Dick Grayson, the first Robin, was an omega. It was something he never would have pegged. Jason himself seemed to already know, and Rachel didn’t seem to give much care. Then again, Rachel was still too a bit too young to care about these things, she hadn’t even presented yet. Jason himself was an alpha and seemed to treat the situation with seriousness Gar hadn’t known the guy possessed. 

“Go on?” Jason prompted but to Gar’s own embarrassment. 

“A few days later, Connor woke up--- you remember Connor.”

“Yes, I remember Connor- dammit Gar get to the point.” Even without the Alpha status, Jason’s impatience would remain, Gar was sure. 

He debated saying how he and Connor hung out, how the police had gotten involved, how he had  _ run _ . But no, that didn’t need to be said. Rather, Gar took Jason’s advice and got to the point. “Cadmus-- the people who shot Connor. They attacked the tower-- they took us.”

“And so they’re letting you call me?” He didn’t know if it was suspicion in his tone or  _ what.  _ It wasn’t much concern though, and Gar tried not to let that hurt. “You need me to hook you up with Bruce or something?”  _ Oh _ , there it was. The reason why the words slid out as an accusation. 

“Dick helped me escape.” Silence rung (it was deafening). “He was in heat when they attacked.” More silence. “I don’t know what they’re doing to Connor, I don’t know what they planned for me, but Dick-”  _ Was it his place to tell? _

“Dick was in his heat.” He already said as much and Jason was quicker then he led people to believe Gar, could hear it. Jason already knew. A deep breath. “Where are you? We’ll meet you.”

_ Oh _ . 

Thank fucking god. 

  
  


Jason and Rose gave a meeting place, and Gar  _ did _ consider turning into a tiger and just running there. But ultimately he opted for normal walking. The city didn’t need to be screaming about green tigers in the streets. 

So, he walked. And he did admittedly get lost a few times, without his phone navigating the city wasn’t super easy. But, a few asked directions later, and he found it. 

It was a relief to see Jason and Rose waiting, it meant he was in the right place (also meant he wasn’t alone anymore). 

“Hey,” He greeted the two, he wondered if he sounded as relieved as he felt.

Jason and Rose didn’t look thrilled to be here, quite honestly. Not that Gar blamed them. They made a choice to leave (along with everyone else). He didn’t even know if their stay was permanent either, for all he knew Jason was setting up a meet with Bruce Wayne and than  _ yeeting _ . 

Rose looked conflicted, and Jason seemed--- well, Gar couldn’t quite put his finger on the emotion displayed on Jason’s face. He looked annoyed to be there, but he also looked concerned, as well as  _ restless _ . Too many emotions to put into a single expression. 

“Hey,” Jason replied to his greeting, though his tone didn’t sound too enthusiastic. 

“So you’re gonna tell him your  _ genius  _ plan or do you want me to?” Rose prompted. 

Gar tilted his head. “Genius plan…?” 

Rose’s tone conveyed sarcasm, and given Jason’s previous plan of going after Dr. Light… Gar was almost scared to hear what he came up with now. 

“We’re going to rescue Dick. The three of us and Rachel.”

“Rachel?” Gar repeated flabbergasted at such a bold and ridiculous (on so many levels!) statement. “Rachel, who isn’t here. Us, even  _ with _ Rachel, against a whole base. It’s a huge place-- lots of security and goons and  _ guns _ , they created Connor who knows what else they’re capable of.”

Jason, however, didn’t look discouraged. “It has to be us.” Or maybe he wasn’t  _ encouraged _ , he was just  _ stupid _ . 

“Why would that be?”

Gar hadn’t ever seen Jason’s expression so solemn before this moment. “We can’t tell Bruce. It’s not an option. We can’t tell Bruce, we can’t ask the league for help and Dawn, Donna and Hank are useless so-”

Distress slammed onto Gar’s expression. “Why  _ can’t _ we ask the league for help? Or Bruce? Or even Dawn, Donna and Hank, they’d understand-”

“Dick wouldn’t want them to see him, the way he’s gonna be.” There was a part of Gar who wanted to make a scathing remark about  _ Since when did you care?  _ Because yes, he was bitter, because Jason and Rose left too. Because Dick fucked up, but they were supposed to be a team, a family, and they condemned him in an instant. Did that make him a hypocrite? Defending the fact they could provide aid, all whilst judging them? 

Then it struck him. “The way he’s gonna be, what does that mean?” 

Jason gave him a look, Rose had the same, and Gar felt  _ dumb _ . 

“We don’t know how he’s gonna be,” Jason interjected. “But the fact is they kept him because he’s an omega, that’s what you said.”

“I didn’t-”

“But you  _ did _ . They took an omega in heat, and he’s not in heat anymore, right?” 

His throat felt so dry under the sight of Jason’s hard gaze (he’d never seen him like this, it was kind of surreal). “Yeah. He’s not in heat anymore.”

A firm nod. “Yeah, he’s gonna be in a shit state. Probs won’t want us to see him but that’s just too bad.”

Jason was decided, Rose seemed to be on board and Gar couldn’t help but feel, well,  _ shocked _ . 

“So you’re just… gonna help now?” He needed to know. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Rose was the one to answer, and yes, Gar knew there was more to it. Lots of factors, lots of emotions, lots of betrayal and anger and yet-- he looked at Jason, and Rose too, so focused. There was no hint of hesitation behind either of them. 

It was scarily reassuring. 

“So, finding Rachel… where do we start?” 

Finding Rachel, it turned out, to be relatively easy. Rachel hadn’t opted to answer any texts from Jason or Rose, so they found other means to find her. It seemed Jason had a wider variety of skills then Gar would have dubbed him on their first encounter. One of those skills included tracking people down. 

It’d been a while since they all left. Not a  _ while _ while but… a week. A week-ish? Gar was pretty sure it was that long or longer. It was almost funny how shit went sideways so damn fast. Deathstroke used to be their biggest concern, yet now here they were.  _ Cadmus  _ on their heels. 

So, they found Rachel. Funny enough, at a supermarket. She was with another girl Gar didn’t recognize, a new friend maybe? Her eyes set on the three of them, and her face turned from a smile to something darker. Not angry type of dark but more like, a bursting bubble, type of dark. She spoke something to the other girl before approaching. 

“What are you doing here?” It was the exact response Gar had been expecting. “What do you  _ want _ ?” 

Rose was the one who spoke up, and for that he was grateful. Gar didn’t feel like rehashing the situation. “We’re going on a rescue mission, we need your help.”  _ Your power _ .

Rachel gave a look that could only be described as incredulous. “And why would I help you?”

_ Because Dick’s going through hell right now. _

_ Because it’s the right thing to do. _

_ Because I thought we were friends _ . 

“I’ll pay you,” Jason said, and somehow that turned out to be all the convincing Rachel needed. Where Jason got the money, if not from Bruce Wayne, Gar hadn’t an idea. But he wasn’t batting an eyelash at the thought of handing it over.

So, Rachel agreed.

_ Go team. _

He had wanted to hang up as soon as Gar called. Except, then Gar was speaking and things went into motion because they were heroes goddammit and somehow that  _ meant  _ things. 

Splitting up from the rest right from the start had been part of the plan since Jason made the plan. Rose, she understood. Rose may have been the only one he took with him if she wasn’t so busy stabbing, jabbing and decapitating. Dick wouldn’t approve if he were around, but Rachel, himself, and Rose had no problem killing these lackies. Gar didn’t kill them himself, but he didn’t object either. Though, the fact that Rachel didn’t know the full extent of the truth and she had no problem joining in was a bit alarming, in retrospect. 

Then again, these were shady motherfuckers. Even Rachel could see that much. In all their carnage, human experimentation and rape. Genetic rape too, even (wasn’t too hard to see Connor was a bit of Superman, and like hell Clark Kent approved  _ that _ ). 

There hadn’t been discussed in his splitting up. Rachel didn’t care, Gar looked confused but didn’t object, and Rose knew  _ why _ . She needed to be with the two of them to cut down any type they wouldn’t (for all the blood on their hands, he was sure there were lines neither would cross. Lines, both he and Rose would.) 

There was also the matter of Dick was gonna be wrecked.

There was no doubt in Jason’s mind, whatever state he found Dick in was one Gar and Rachel didn’t need to see. 

Dick Grayson, who went from fighting crime to caretaker. 

Dick Grayson, who would never be the same person he used to be.

Dick Grayson, who was a liar but  _ fuck _ , he didn’t deserve this.

He had been expecting to find Dick in a shitty state. He hadn’t been expecting to find Dick in the midst of being raped, probably not the first, second or third time given the state of him. He looked so docile at that moment. All Jason could imagine to keep him that way, would be drugs. 

The guy on top of him had his nails dug into Dick’s flesh, moaning as he-

The fucker didn’t have a moment to even know what was going on before Jason stabbed him in the jugular and threw him off of Dick and onto the ground. He didn’t spare a second glance after making sure he wasn’t getting back up.

No, his attention needed to be on Dick. 

Dick, who was sprawled upon a bed that would ordinarily look comfortable. But Cadmus’ add-on’s stole that comfortable idea way, no matter how plush the mattress was. The chains connected to the headboard, shockingly not wrapped around Dick’s wrists. Jason would bet, the moment the guy left, he would have locked him back up. There was also the  _ substance  _ staining Dick’s skin, as well as the bed itself too. Then there was Dick himself. Bleeding, marred, bruised and, if Jason had to venture to guess,  _ broken _ . 

“Dick,” He was gentle in his tone. Hoping his voice alone could stir Dick into  _ something _ . “Dick.” He repeated, but he didn’t have the  _ time  _ to wait for him to rouse.

A soft push, then a less soft jerk. Nothing seemed to snap Dick out of it. 

Well fuck.

He had expected this. Still, when faced with it, Jason couldn’t exactly be pleased he’d guessed correctly. Only scum like the guard bleeding out on the floor would be pleased with the sight before him.

“Okay,” He spoke, to himself of course. Because Dick couldn’t hear him, and he’d worry more about that later. “Okay.” A repeat of the word as he considered what to do. 

_ Clothes _ . Maybe Dick couldn’t speak for himself at the moment, but Jason knew he would never want more people to see him in this state. Especially not Rachel and Gar. 

Helping someone out of their clothing, in a nonsexy way, was something Jason was familiar with much to his dismay. Those nights, when his mother would come home having vomited all over herself. He couldn’t stand the smell, so he learned. Never thought it’d come into use again. Never wanted it too. 

Well, fuck his thoughts and wants apparently. 

He was rough with his treatment of the half-dead rapist as he took off their clothes. The guy already had his slacks half down so that was helpful, except for when he remembered  _ why  _ he had them down. It made Jason want to kill him all over again. But he didn’t have the time for that.

He had to put Dick in the shared uniform all his rapists wore.  _ This won’t be traumatizing or anything _ , but it was far better than the alternative of leaving him nude. 

It was weird, seeing Dick bare. Seeing him so fucking beaten and garbled. Dick was the first Robin, could lay Jason out with one punch if he wanted, he was a supreme badass.

Even now, in this state, he was still a badass. He got Gar out, he was the one who orchestrated this whole rescue  _ through  _ Gar. 

Dick Grayson would survive this. He had to. Because if the last time Dick ever remembered Jason was when he walked out on him, Jason wasn’t sure he could take the guilt.

So he dressed Dick.

It was weird, and it was uncomfortable. He wouldn’t mention it to Dick when he woke up (because it wasn’t  _ if _ , it was  _ when _ ) and he hoped the other wouldn’t remember any trace of it. If Dick didn’t wake up when they got back he’d swap out his clothes for something else, Dick didn’t need to wake up in these.

So, he slung Dick over his shoulder in a secure hold and hoped a single hand would be enough to strike down whoever got in their way.

It was only five minutes into the hallway he found the others. Had he been slower in dressing Dick, they would have found them two before Jason finished. It’d been in the nick of time, it seemed.

Connor was with them, he had Krypto in his arms and he looked  _ shaken _ . 

Well, at least he was in a better state then Dick. Jason was the strongest between them four and he knew he couldn’t carry Connor (he was surprised at himself being able to carry  _ Dick _ . Or maybe it was because they hadn’t been properly feeding Dick since his capture. Best not think about that, not in this moment at least).

Despite her posturing, only agreeing for the cash, Rachel’s expression was a flurry of concern at the state of Dick. Gar, who knew more than Rachel, seemed to be unable to even look at Dick. There was Connor, who seemed to out of it to even think to look. And then, Rose. Rose, who was looking at Jason instead.

“He’s not dead?” From the way Dick was hanging over Jason’s shoulder, he could have been a corpse. 

“He’s not dead,” Jason confirmed, adjusting his grip a bit. A stern nod from Rose and then they were off.

The moment they left the building there was a  _ boom _ . Maybe it was something one of them knocked over, maybe it was a failsafe, or maybe it was something one of them purposely did. For Cadmus to go up in flames and explosion the exact moment it did, when they were five minutes out and a safe distance away.

One of them set the building to go boom, and even had the detonator.

Jason didn’t have it in him to care  _ who  _ did it. He was just grateful it’d been done.

Cadmus, for now, was gone.

It meant a lot of things. The most important of which, was now that it was safe to hide out at Titan’s Tower. Which, thank fuck, because Jason hadn’t been looking forward to using Bruce’s safe house (that had been the only option, before now).

“Let’s go home.” Gar said, and funny enough. Not one of them rejected the word. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOW HOW I PLANNED THIS TO GO. I was gonna do a huge one shot and be done but then i started writing and I’m impatient and THUS. A proper warning if you haven’t seen the tags, this is gonna be a pretty dark fic with eventual Mpreg resulting from sexual assault as well. It’s a straight-up spoiler but I’d rather yall be spoiled than risk triggering anyone. Dawn, Hank, and Donna will eventually appear, as will Kori. Fun fact: I originally planned for Rachel to come in at a much later time but as i was writing and thinking i was like ‘Okay, these three could not take out Cadmus on their own’ but then I realized ‘Rachel can’. So there we gooo. But yes there’s a lot in store. As for pairings, so far I’m pretty sure I’m gonna keep it general audiences (I know Rose and Jason were canon at the time, and I love them both as characters but I don't think I'm gonna be writing them as a couple lmao so they're just bros). However, if there is a ship on the table, the ship would be Jaydick. I’m like 70 percent sure I’m keeping it all platonic atm, but if things do start moving in that direction somehow (or if enough of ya’ll end up wanting to see it lmao) it’s on the table. But yes, I hope you enjoyed and thank ya for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Dick had remained unconscious the entire ride. It was a car Jason had hotwired, Rose had sat in the front with him while Gar and Rachel remained with Dick in the back. Rachel, she could have left the moment Jason handed her the money. Maybe if Dick wasn’t in the state he was in, she would have. But, as it stood, Rachel wasn’t leaving Dick until she saw his eyes open. Maybe even not after then. Gar was the one seated in the middle, and Rachel kept tugging herself forward to steal glances at Dick. 

Speaking of Gar, he seemed jittery the whole ride. Despite sitting next to him, he couldn’t bear to look at Dick. Maybe it was unfounded guilt, Jason didn’t know. He’d ask him later (Dick wasn’t able to take care of them right now. He wouldn’t be for a long time. Maybe never again. If Jason didn’t step up, no one would).

Then there was Connor. There weren’t enough seatbelts so he sat on the floor where Rachel’s legs were supposed to be. Krypto in his lap, his gaze lost in the window as they drove. 

Lastly, there was Rose. Her gaze was a steel one. Jason didn’t know what she was thinking or feeling, honestly. They were both alphas, they shared camaraderie. When the Titans disbanded he’d been happy to go with her. They fought crime, broke into houses, and it was  _ fun _ . At least until Gar called.

Now here Jason was, having to play leader to people he had never wanted to see again. 

Not that Dick would ever see him as a leader. Then again, the Dick they used to know was someone he’d never be again. 

That is  _ if  _ he woke up.

Who the fuck knew what they drugged him with. Hopefully, it’d be gone from his system within a day or maybe two. What Jason would do after that? He didn’t have a fucking clue. 

It really  _ did  _ depend on Dick, didn’t it? If he was asked to leave, he’d leave. If he was asked to stay, he’d stay.

Something told Jason though, Dick wouldn’t be asking him to leave. Not anytime soon. 

Titan’s Tower was not in the shape Jason expected to find it in. Gar and Connor didn’t look too shocked at it, but blood stained the ground, the counters, there were even bloody paw prints upon the floor. Rose even seemed a little put off by it (and considering this was a girl who had her eye gouged out, that said quite a bit). 

Rachel didn’t seem to notice or maybe chose not to care. Instead, she kept looking at Jason like he was going to drop Dick. It would have been insulting, except Rachel didn’t know how fucking  _ light _ Dick was after having not eaten much (or at all) for however long they were there. 

Maybe it would have quelled her fear. 

But Jason made the choice not to share those thoughts. The least he could do to preserve a slight bit of Dick’s dignity if not much. Unlike in Cadmus, this time he was holding Dick in a bridal style, with his hand swept under his knees and the other under his back. 

Maybe it would have been better for Connor to carry him, super strength and all. But the guy looked wobbly and Dick was already fucked up enough. Jason didn’t wanna extend the risk of him being dropped. (In his arms, he couldn’t help but think, Dick had never looked so small before).

The first course of action would be putting Dick  _ down _ . Gently, upon the couch, he lowered Dick and made sure he was secure. Next, would have to be cleaning. He wasn’t looking forward to that. It was seldom Dick had made them clean the tower. He only enforced such thing when they  _ really _ fucked it up, which hadn’t been often. 

He considered, for a moment, contacting Bruce to send a crew to clean it up. But Jason opted against it, he needn’t open that can of worms. 

“We have a mop, right?” Jason voiced. 

“Yeah… I’ll go get it.” Gar still seemed off. Which, wasn’t totally surprising. Jason would keep an eye on that. He didn’t have the time to jump on the whole of the problem, especially when he was sure it had to do with the unconscious leader on the couch. 

“I’ll start on the counters.” Rose declared.

“I think the counter spray is where the mops kept-- if you follow where Gar went…” Rose gave a firm nod and did as said, following where Gar had gone. 

“I’ll…” Connor seemed to be at a loss. 

“Rest.” Jason decided for him, it was what he needed. “You could take any room you want.” Krypto let out a yap, nudging Jason’s leg before lapping after Connor who didn’t hesitate to do as Jason asked. 

Now, it was just him, Rachel and Dick.

Fun. 

“So you’re still here.” May as well start there.

“He needs me.” Rachel didn’t spare him a glance, her gaze remaining on Dick.

“He always needs you.” Jason didn’t know where such words came from. “That didn’t make you stay before.” It wasn’t something he’d given thought to before, but now the words were leaving his mouth and he didn’t regret them. 

Rachel finally turned to face him, and Jason had been expecting a glare. Instead, what he got, was sorrow. “I’ve always been able to feel Dick. Even when he was possessed by my dad, I felt him.” A deep breath in, her eyes falling back onto Dick’s stilled form. “I can’t feel anything right now. He’s just  _ numb _ .”

Numb. That wasn’t the worst thing he could be, but Jason didn’t voice as much. Instead, he took a seat on the couch. The opposite side of Dick then where Rachel sat.

“I need to know now, are you planning to stay?”

There it was finally. A small glare. “You left  _ just  _ like I did, Jason. Don’t start acting all high and mighty.” she didn’t speak loudly, she didn’t snap at him if anything it was more of a defense. And frankly, as much as he wasn’t fond of the little witch she wasn’t entirely wrong. He left, Rose did too. Donna, Hank, Dawn, even Kori,  **everyone** had left. And maybe if they hadn’t, when Cadmus attacked, they would have been able to survive. Maybe, Dick wouldn’t have been assaulted as he had.

Who knows what would have happened.

He just knew it would have been better than  _ this _ . 

“Are you staying?” He repeated his question, ignoring her words.

She sent a single last glare his way before defaulting her attention back onto Dick. “Yes.” She spoke. “I’m not leaving anytime soon. Deal with it.” Rachel staying was a good thing, for Dick. For the rest of them? Jason wasn’t all too sure about that. 

“Okay.” He stood up from the couch. “I’m pretty sure we have more than one mop, that way shit’ll get cleaned easier.”

She quirked a brow. “And what are  _ you _ gonna do?”

Jason sighed. “I,” He began. “I have to find new clothes for Dick, and change him.” The last thing Dick needed was to wake up in the uniform of one of his rapists, after all. 

Silence befell her at that proclamation, and Rachel stood up from her seat. It was a bit of a shock to Jason, that she was actually listening to him. 

But no, he didn’t have the time to be too shocked. He needed to do as he said, it was time to find new threads for Dick. 

There was rope discarded on Dick’s floor. Ripped from the curtains of his windows and tied to the edges of his bed. His bed was fucked up, with stains all upon the mattress. Some clothes on the floor, headgear, and boots. Things Cadmus’ soldiers discarded when they opted to take advantage of the omega in heat. They had wasted no time at all.

Jason felt sick at the sight.

So yeah, he opted to grab some of Hank’s old clothing instead. He didn’t want to be in that room for a single second more. 

It was a red t-shirt and loose black pants. They should fit well enough, if not a bit big on him. Though, being a bit big might be a good thing. The last thing Dick needed was to feel  _ restrained _ . 

It took him a moment, to collect all his thoughts and think of how he should do this.

He wasn’t changing Dick smack in the middle of the living room, fuck that. Especially given that Dick had a number of injuries below his clothes, and below the belt too. 

Yeah, Jason needed a secure place to treat him. 

That place ended up being the bathroom. 

He chose the biggest one in the tower, and he took supplies to it preemptively so he could focus on carrying Dick alone when they got there. Then, they were there. Hefting an arm under Dick’s knees and under his shoulder blades once again, Jason lifted.

If Dick didn’t wake up within the next 24 hours he’d need to look into finding a way for him to eat in this state. It may have only been a week, but the difference in his weight was astounding. Jason remembered the level of the punch he’d received a while back (though that could barely be called a  _ punch _ , more like him being knocked on his ass). He knew for certain, in the state Dick was in right now, he wouldn’t be able to do that same thing. 

Placing him in the bathtub was only the most logical thing to do. He wouldn’t fall, and it wasn’t too uncomfortable. It wasn’t like they could squeeze a bed into the bathroom for him to change on like where Jason had changed him at Cadmus. 

Plus, changing his clothes wasn’t the only thing Jason needed to do. He needed to treat his wounds, and finally, he needed to… wash him out. Would that be the correct term? Jason hadn’t the fucking foggiest. He wasn’t keen on doing it but he was even less so keen on Dick waking up still… dirty.

So yeah, he had a whole bucket of work ahead of him. 

They mopped the tower in silence. Gar working diligently and Rachel--- she paused every few seconds when her gaze snagged onto the bloody paw print. There was only one person it could have belonged to, and he across the room from her not daring to look her way.

Rose was working on the counters, scrubbing away and Jason was off with Dick. There was also Connor, with Krypto, doing who knows what. He got out of cleaning detail. Then again, like Dick, he’d been trapped in Cadmus too. Albeit a different type of torture. 

Rachel hadn’t known what to expect when the threesome approached her. 

She hadn’t expected to choose to stay, and she for sure didn’t expect to find Dick in the state he was in. It would have been easier to leave if he was brooding, if he was still guilty (because that meant her reasons to be angry were correct), if he was  _ awake _ . But he was none of those things. 

There were so many things she could imagine having been done to him. They’d all been through the wringer before, their whole lives (each one of them) were fucking  _ wringers _ . They survived the Aslyum together, they survived Trigon. 

What happened to them?

“ _ Fuck! _ ” The sound of Jason’s curse reverberated through the tower. Jason, who was taking care of a defenseless Dick Grayson. 

Rachel’s feet hit the ground before even glancing at either Rose or Gar. She rushed to the bathroom, wrenching open the door. 

Dick was leaning against the bathtub, his hair was soaked wet, and while he wasn’t conscious he seemed as well as he could be. He was dressed in new clothing, looked relatively clean (as much as you could be with dozens of bruises, scratches, and marks along your skin), and  _ yes _ , it did look a bit like Hank’s shirt was engulfing him, but Hank had always been bigger than everyone, right? So that wasn’t too bad (it was, because  _ before _ it would have been ill-fitting. Now, it looked like Dick was shriveled in it). 

It was relief that filled her chest at the fact Dick seemed relatively unhurt. “Why the  _ hell _ did you scream like that?” She exclaimed angrily. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“Um,  _ hello _ ?” Okay yes, Jason was on the floor. 

Did he- “Did you scream like that cause you tripped on water.”

“It was a nasty fall!”

“You freaked the fuck out and scared the  _ shit _ out of me because you slipped on  _ water _ ?!”

“Who’s the one freaking the fuck out now?” Jason retorted, a glare on his face. “Could you just calm your shit?”

“You--”

“Could you both cut the shit?” It was Rose who interjected. If anyone was going to interject them, Rachel expected Gar. This was a…. surprise. 

“You both wanna stay for Dick’s sake, you’re going to learn how to get along.” She declared. “That isn’t a guideline, it’s a necessity. Because once Dick wakes up the last thing he should be worrying about is you two getting along.” 

It was weird to get wisdom advice from a girl with an eyepatch and a penchant for violence. 

“I thought you dropped him,” Rachel spoke, it wasn’t an accusing tone. Rather, an explanation. “I thought some horrible thing happened, you screamed and it scared me.”

Jason looked like he wanted to say something, something that rang with an insult. However, he instead paused. Considered his words, before saying. “I would never drop him. I promise. I’m…. “ He looked pained, to say this. Still, he went on. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“See?” Rose’s grin with a bit cocky. “We could all get along.”

They would have to, for Dick’s sake. They could get back to their old battles once he recovered (if, he ever recovered).

“Now,” Rose went on. “Who’s up for some pizza?”

The pizza was amazing. It was funny how some sauce, cheese, and bread could make you forget hell for a few minutes. Rather than having it delivered to the tower, they opted to have it picked up (actually, it was Jason who asked if they really wanted to take down their security measures for  _ pizza _ ). Rose volunteered to go get it and Gar decided to go with her. The ride was quiet. Neither had much to say. What  _ was _ there to say?

“So…” Gar was a beta. He never minded being a beta. It wasn’t anything important, he hadn’t thought so. Except now. He felt it. He couldn’t step up as Jason had. If he had been on his own, if Jason, Rose, and Rachel had left in the aftermath--- Gar wouldn’t have been able to handle it. Seeing Dick in that way, changing him and making sure he felt comfortable when he awoke. It was brazen, it was strength. Just from the sight of him before, unconscious and vulnerable, Gar had wanted to throw up. 

The pizza had a single slice remaining and it was Rose who suggested they save it, in case Dick awoke anytime soon. Rose…. She was an alpha, like Jason. Strong, confident and didn’t take much of any shit. She stepped into Rachel and Jason’s argument, reminded them all they needed to eat. Both she and Jason seemed to be taking charge in a way Gar knew he wasn’t capable of. 

It had to be because they’re alphas, right? That was the reason. It was because of something out of his hands. It was because--- 

No, fuck that way of thought. They’ve been trying to get rid of it for literally years and Gar couldn’t let himself regress to it.

After all, Dick was an omega. And in the old days, to the close-minded (and the dumb), that was the weakest of the weak. Hell, those Cadmus soldiers saw him as a fucktoy… 

Yeah, Gar couldn’t let himself fall into the hierarchy thinking. Him not being able to be a leader, to help, that was on  _ him _ . 

“Should we put Dick in his room?” Gar tried to suggest, he wanted to be  _ helpful _ dammit. 

“No.” Jason’s reply was instant. There wasn’t an explanation, there wasn’t a follow-through. Just a single  _ no _ . “He could stay on the couch, and we’ll take turns staying out here so he doesn’t wake up alone.” 

“We have tons of beds,” Maybe he should leave it alone but- “Is the couch really best?”

Jason gave him a  _ look _ . “He’ll see the exit, see that he isn’t trapped. This is better.” It felt like he was pulling that out of his ass, but whatever. 

“Who’ll take first shift?” Rachel asked the implication that they all go to their rooms afterward but  _ no _ .

“It’s not super late,” Gar spoke. “Why don’t we all hang out and watch a movie or something, out here.” 

It was weird among them. Two alphas, one beta, an unconscious omega, a girl who hadn’t presented and a boy who was an alien (and who, for all they knew, never would). There was also a dog. 

Packs weren’t really a thing anymore. Not really. Yet, in this moment. As solid agreement sounded throughout them, Gar sure felt like they were one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all those scenes of Jason taking care of Dick like he did? NOT in the first draft. At popular demand, this story is def becoming a Jaydick story. Also, thou i didn’t intend it, this story is also touching on some other relationships in this whole smol group so apparently thats happening lmao. Also so this chapter is a bit shorter then the last, it’s bc I felt like this was a good place to end it. The next thing thats gonna happen is, u guessed it, Dick waking up. And i feel like that could be a chapter in itself instead of something combo’d. Anyhow I hope yall enjoyed!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting this quick here because I added some tags, and I don’t wanna risk triggering anyone so I’m putting them here too if you bookmarked it and hadn’t noticed, or if you didn’t see em. The tags, Suicide ideation, and suicidal thoughts were added.

He remembered, realizing Gar had _escaped_ and all the pride and accomplishment that came with that fact. He remembered Mercy Graves glaring at him and making threats. He remembered the restraints on his wrists, clothes being ripped off, being held down…. He bit them. He _fought_ . He remembered the sight of the needle, trying to hard to do anything to avoid it, a **prick**. Then, hell.

A gasp, a proper gasp, left Dick Grayson’s lips when he awoke. It was like trying to grasp onto air after being asphyxiated, fighting for a breath of life. Rapid oxygen leaving his lips as he grappled with the fact _he could breathe_. 

He felt it, in his chest, his heart hammering and beating oh so fast. The world around him--- it was dark. It was also _familiar_. Titans Tower. Dick was sure of it. And he--- he was on the couch. He hadn’t slept on this couch in literal years. The last time he had Garth had been alive, he had insisted on sleepover in the living room after they defeated with a villain that dealt in nightmares. Hank particularly was against it, but in the end he gave into what Garth called his ‘winning smile’. 

They had been popcorn, a movie, even a board game. It’d been a nice night. 

Opposed to this one, where he was still gasping for air and trying to figure out what the actual _fuck_ was going on. 

“You’re awake,” He wasn’t able to see them in the darkness but there was someone _there_. “This is… this is good.” Was the stranger convincing himself or Dick? 

“I should get- but I shouldn’t leave you alone…” The stranger contemplated a moment. “You should come with me.” They said the words and _reached_.

A hand never felt so… scary. 

Dick flinched. 

He’d never flinched from someone reaching before, barely ever flinched at all. Now he felt his heart skip a beat at just the idea of someone laying a hand of any kind on him ( _fuck fuck fuck fuck-_ ).

“Don’t fucking _touch_ me!” He roared in a way he never knew he could, scrambling away. And oh, scrambling had been a _bad_ idea. The moment he felt himself push, _really_ push, he felt it throughout his body. An instant pain striking through him. 

“Fuck!” He cursed, retreating into the soft cushions of the couch and his eyes clenching shut. 

“What the fuck did you do?!” That voice was familiar, _Jason?_

“I- I don’t think he recognizes me.” The stranger exclaimed.

Dick wondered if he should. Maybe it was a member of the League, maybe it was someone he met briefly, maybe-- oh. Oh. Of course, _Connor_ . The third person to be kidnapped, someone Dick hadn’t even gotten the chance to properly meet until this moment. Great first impression ( _he was never good at much any impression, it seemed )._

“Dick?” A softer voice, _Rachel_? Rachel, who had left right out that door. Who had done it without turning back. 

“Just, give him some space.” And there was Rose. Who he knew lesser, but was here for some reason. Who else was here? They had all left--- what happened?

“Dick, do you think you could open your eyes for me?” Gentler then his previous question, Jason asked it. Dick himself hadn’t realized he’d shut his eyes, the blackness had been a **comfort**. 

Could he open his eyes?

 _Yes_. Yes, he could. 

Someone had punched the light switch, and despite the darkness looming from the wide windows, the artificial light lit the room well. There was Jason, Rachel, Rose, Gar and yes, it’d been Connor. All safe and sound. Though, only Gar and Connor’s safety had been in question. 

A groan left his lips, his vision-- it hadn’t been fogy from _just_ the dark. He could see well enough, but there _was_ blur. Dick could only hope that faded, fast preferably. 

“How are you feeling?” Rachel was the one who asked, her voice softer than the last time they spoke (then again, it didn’t take much to be softer than _then_ ). 

“Um,” His throat felt parched for one. There was also the pain all over his body, but he needn’t mention that. Not at this moment at least. “I’m... okay.” Was that a lie? It didn’t feel the truth, but the truth-- Dick knew, wasn’t something people always wanted to hear. 

No one seemed convinced from his words, however, and Dick knew there wasn’t much way to convince his words. He couldn’t even do summersaults and summersaults were _easy_. 

“Dick-” Gar reached out, it wasn’t a rash or sudden movement. 

Yet, Dick _dodged_. (Dodged was easier to say than flinched away). 

Gar looked stricken from his movements and Dick felt a pang of guilt instantly, he wanted nothing more than to remedy it. But… but he couldn’t. Because the thought of Gar, anyone, laying a hand on him made him sick to his stomach. 

“It’s late,” Rose declared. “Early, maybe. Sort of. We should get some more sleep, talk in the morning.” 

Rose Wilson: his savior. Who knew?

A row of agreement slipped through the group, as hesitant as each seemed they departed. Gar was the first to leave, unable to meet Dick’s eye (which was fair, because Dick couldn’t meet his either), Rose was more casual, Connor didn’t think twice, but Rachel’s eyes set on him a good moment before leaving.

“Jason,” Dick began because _no_ , he hadn’t left. 

“Dick,” He replied, his tone even. 

He took a seat, careful to keep his distance but still have a good vantage point. 

A moment of silence passed and Dick remained not knowing what the fuck to say, what the fuck Jason _wanted_. The last he’d seen of him he’d been leaving the tower, rightfully angry. 

“You don’t need to-” _Stay_ . Except then that could be misconstrued into Dick having asked him to leave. And **no** , he didn’t want him to leave. “You don’t need to watch me.” He said instead.

Jason seemed to contemplate his words only a moment before ignoring them. “We should go over shit.” He began. “Even if it’s whatever AM. Let’s get this done.”

 _Get this done_. If only Dick had a clue what that meant. 

At his silence, Jason took it as cue to continue speaking. “What do you remember? You seemed pretty fucked up when I found you, do you think the drugs are out of your system?”

Drugs. As if there wasn’t a large ass elephant in the room. 

“I don’t know,” Dick answered, honest. “I think they are but… I’m still a bit out of it. It might just the time though, or me having slept a lot or a ton of other reasons. I’ll probably be fine tomorrow.” And if he wasn’t, well shit. It was… wrong. It was, yes. But Dick just… he couldn’t bring himself to care. So what if they weren’t out of his system? What if he wasn’t fine? So what if he _died_? 

Jason’s lips felt into a firm line at Dick’s answer, Dick had never seen him so calm before. It was unnerving to see upon the younger man who was typically so rambunctious. “Dick-” The new Robin started, and then he _stopped_. Debate swaying in his mind, trying to choose his words carefully.

Dick, he sighed. There _were_ no right words. 

“Just say it.” Because apparently, it needed to be said. And Dick rather it said and done with than be lingered on. 

“I found you.” Jason refused to meet his eyes, or maybe it was Dick who couldn’t meet Jason’s. Yeah, it was Dick. He couldn’t stand to see the pity, the sorrow, any of it. _He didn’t want it._

“I see.” What else was there to say? _Thank you?_ He could, but he _won’t_. The shame was all too throbbing. “I’m…” Words, words, words, what words fit? What words were there to say? “I’m glad it wasn’t Gar.” There. Something. 

“I’m glad it wasn’t Gar too, I think Gar’s glad it wasn’t Gar, I-” Jason stopped himself because there was no humor. There was no lightness. There were no jokes to be made or hope to be felt in this moment. Nothing warm. Nothing okay. It may never be okay again. 

Dick’s icy glare reflected such a school of thought. And maybe, just maybe, if he didn’t feel so damn empty, he would have felt guilty for it. 

More somber, Jason went on. “I’m gonna guess you don’t want any of the others contacted or knowing, Bruce-”

“You didn’t tell him.” distress was evident in Dick’s tone, heart burning in a rapid-fire heartbeat at just the notion of the man knowing what had happened. 

Jason’s gaze stayed upon him, deep breath in and then _words_. “No, I didn’t tell him. The only people who know are Rose and Gar. Rachel probably suspects, empathy and all. Connor doesn’t know what rape is, so-”

 _A skip of his heartbeat_.

It was the first time the word was proclaimed to him out loud. The first time it was used, the first it was acknowledged, the first time it was hammered into his chest and head. 

“-Dick?” He did something wrong, it was clear by Jason’s expression he had said the wrong thing, and clearly, Dick had _done_ the wrong thing. Because Jason could tell and he didn’t want Jason to tell, he didn’t want _this_ , he didn’t want pity and he didn’t want people who hated him remaining with him out of duty, he didn’t want to be looked at like _that--_ he didn’t want to be a _victim_ -

“Dick breathe!” Jason said the words, he motioned to reach out but was just as abrupt to stop himself, knowing better. “Hey, hey, hey, put your- put your hand on your heart okay. Listen- _listen_ to your heartbeat. You’re alive. You survived. Dick, you _survived_ .” Finally, finally, Jason caught his gaze, caught him in a way he never had before. A grasp that Dick couldn’t escape because everything was _blurry_. And it wasn’t from the drugs, it was from the wetness building in his eyes. Somehow, Jason was the only thing he could keep his eyes on. 

“Could I-?”

He was asking for permission but why-- _oh_. He was reaching, hovering, and he asking Dick’s permission if he could touch him or not.

Oh. 

His shoulders were trembling, and he heard his own breathing-- it was so unkempt. Every breath from his lips resulted in a quiver. Everything hurt in a way he never knew before. A pain, a violation, that was oh so different than anything Dick had ever known. 

It wasn’t a fall. If anything, it was more like a glide. Gliding into Jason’s outstretched arms in a way he’d never done before. Dick had always been the protector, the person who’s chin was atop the other’s head as he held them. He was the one who made people feel safe, that was him. 

And here he was now. Feeling more unsafe than ever, feeling the type of pain he’d never been prepared to feel. He’d always been so smart, always been so ready. Never, not in a million years, did he ever picture being this person. Going through what he had gone through. Burdened with the pain of it, with the knowledge, with the imprints upon his body that would fade but the scars in his heart that would last forever.

He depleted into Jason’s arms in a way he hadn’t done to anyone since his parents died. Jason, who hadn’t even hugged him upon his rescue from Slade… Jason, who was holding him in this moment while he _shook_ . Unable to contain emotions he never wanted to have. As he tried to compose himself and kept on _failing_. 

“It’ll be okay…” Jason whispered, and Dick wished. Dick truly utterly wished. 

He wished he could believe him.

He didn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO after mucho thought I’ve decided I’m gonna be posting in a strange way. Typically I try and push myself for a certain number of pages to make a chapter, ten or more. However, I’m doing this fanfic a ton diff than my usual type. For instance, I’m trying to write at least one para day, if not a whole page. I don’t always succeed but the intention is there. So the chapter lengths are gonna vary, from very very long chaps like chap 1 to much shorter chapters like this. Still, as short as it was, I hope you did enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late af chapter but enjoy!!

Things were weird. There wasn’t a more correct way to describe them. Unless, of course, you spoke about walking on eggshells. Which yes, also applied. 

There was lots of sleep, at least for Dick. He made his bed on the couch. There were lots of rooms, empty rooms and not so empty ones. But on the couch, he remained. Sleeping til late in the afternoon even. An oddity for the man who used to have such a rigid schedule.

He didn’t care what played on tv, so the others took turns keeping an eye on him and Dick learned a bit about them. Gar liked video games (he knew that one, actually), Connor was good on sitcoms (Gar said they were helpful in learning about stuff), Rachel liked those trashy reality shows (and sometimes Rose would lurk, pretending to play a game of solitaire while her jaw dropped about what the bachelor did), but when it came to Rose herself’s actual turn she slapped on the nature channel. Then there was Jason, who took out a book. 

Dick’s own peril brought out a strange calmness in the young man. For the sake that no one else was gonna step up, and Dick was in no means able to. 

It was an unspoken decision for Jason and Rose to stay at the tower. It wasn’t something they discussed, it wasn’t even something thought about, it just  _ was _ . They still went out, rangled gangs, busted heads, a new type of dynamic duo. Once in awhile, Gar would even come out with them, but the blunt reality was that he was more concerned for Dick’s welfare beyond anything else. 

Dick, who less than a month ago would be standing in the way of Jason and Rose being so reckless. Who once, literally, stood in Jason’s way. Now, he was all too aware of Jason and Rose’s escapades but made no effort to stop it. And yes, Jason was sure he was aware. After all, they passed him upon every exit and re-entry into the tower. Dick had been sleeping on the couch since their return. He wore clothes that used to be Hank’s or Garth’s (at least, Jason was pretty sure that was the guy’s name) he refused to set foot in his own room. Hell, he wouldn’t even go near the wing his room was in. Instead, he made his bed on the couch. 

Though, Jason really couldn’t blame him if he were honest. Not wanting to sleep in the same bed where you were violated, where you were ripped from your home and used--- yeah, it wasn’t that hard to understand. 

Still, he  _ did  _ wish Dick would find a new room. The tower was full of them after all. He could make any room  _ his  _ room. Maybe it had more to do with being near the exit? Or if someone came into attack (not that he was in any condition to defend himself or them). Jason couldn’t pin the exact reason, there were too many theories. He just knew he wasn’t a fan of passing a hollow-eyed Dick Grayson every day. 

It was oddly domestic, despite the tragedies and sorrow. They fell into a rhythm. Eating dinner together, spending time together, board games and talking. There was still fighting, Rachel and Jason more than anyone. But even  _ that  _ felt domestic and normal. 

There were good days when small good things happened. Dick would be up and walking around, maybe even try to cook something (despite being a miserable cook). Then there were the bad days. Where he’d shut everyone out, ask them to  _ leave him alone _ . And eventually, they’d give in. Because he was petulant, among other things. (Gar never thought he’d see the day Dick Grayson, cool and composed leader, sprang a pillow spiraling toward his head). 

Then there were days like  _ this _ . 

“That’s it.” Jason decided, eyes set about the lump that called himself Dick Grayson. 

His eyes slid upon Jason, confusion borrowing upon his features. “What do you  _ want _ Jason?” 

There was a consideration, thought to just drag Dick along rather than coax him. But the smarter part of Jason knew what a  _ horrible _ idea that was. He had a feeling, if he or anyone else, tried to grab Dick like that-- the other man would  **not** react well. 

So thus, coaxing. 

“We’re doing something,” Would giving him a small pull up count a push? Would it be considered close in proximity to one?  _ Better not to risk it.  _

“Doing  _ what? _ ” Dick asked sounded so damn tired, Jason hadn’t known another’s exhaustion could make him feel this type of way. At least, until he was faced with the sight of it. 

“Trust me?” He said knowing Dick had every reason to never trust a person again. His hand withdrew from his side, offered to Dick. Dick, who was staring at his hand like he was analyzing it. Weird, but the most alert he’d looked in days (which was something Jason did count as some sort of progress). 

He kept his hand in the air, even as seconds passed while Dick simply  _ stared _ . Maybe it was a wasted effort, maybe he was just holding out hope that maybe there was something left in the shell of a person Dick had become. 

Ten more seconds and he would retract. He’d talk to Gar and Rose, they’d think up another strategy (Leaving wasn’t an option this time, because Jason was all too sure that without the pillars they provided to keep him upright Dick would  _ fall _ ).

Except.

Except then with his own hand, shaking as it was, Dick grasped Jason’s. His legs extended to the ground beneath their feet, and he pushed upon them until he was standing outright. Even Jason heard the small crack that came from time upon time wasted on the couch in the same position. Truly, the only times he’d gotten upon in the past few weeks had been to shower or eat, or on a ‘special’ occasion, treat Jason or Rose’s wounds. 

Dick looked unsteady. Unsteady in his choice, unsteady on his feet, unsteady in all aspects that could be. He looked like he could collapse at any moment, and all Jason could do was try to make sure he was there to catch him.

He motioned to follow, keeping a watchful eye on the other as they walked through the tower. It was before reaching their location that Dick stilled, that he realized what direction they were heading towards.

“No.” Without explanation, without needing to extend those words because Jason knew- of course, Jason knew. 

He also knew this might be the toughest part.

“You took my hand, you trusted me, too late to turn back.”

No, it wasn’t. If Dick gave him those weepy omega eyes Jason would turn back in a heartbeat.

Instead, Dick inhaled. Maybe it was the superhero in him, maybe it was the pride, but he didn’t ditch Jason. He continued forward.

Standing before the door to his old room, he turned to the younger man. “And now?”

“And now,” Jason echoed his words, turning the handle to open the room (and vehemently ignoring that fucking  _ flinch _ across Dick’s face at the sight). Leaned against the wall straight next to the doorframe, were a series of sledgehammers. 

“Jason…” Dick began in that typical doubting, unsure tone. 

“Bruce owns the building.” He said, though annoying the neighbors was hardly Dick’s biggest concern, he knew. Jason would be hardpressed to find someone who would rather stop them than join in. In fact, the only people that came to mind that would put a stop to this was Bruce, Alfred, and Dick himself. At least, before all the shit went down. Now, the man before him, he didn’t have the will to reject Jason’s proposal of destruction. 

“Jason,” Dick repeated his name again as if it weren’t a name but instead a translation of a whole damn sentence. The sentence which all but says  _ No _ . 

“Just give it a shot.” Jason continued to prod. “One shot, and if you don’t like it then we’ll be done. Promise.” 

Dick looked hesitant, on the crisp of arguing more, but Jason stood his ground. Keeping a tight look on him, a promise in his gaze of  _ ‘just give it a try’ _ . 

A sigh. “Fine.” Nimble fingers wrapped around the sledgehammer, having a bit more trouble picking it up then he would have only a month ago. 

With the weapon in hand, Dick’s eyes levied over his room. His  _ old  _ room. Gaze hardened as they set sight on the bed he used to sleep in each night. The hammer raised and down it went, the bed frame cracking in one blow. 

Not quite defeated, but a start. “Fuck yeah! There we go!” Jason expressed fist-pumping into the air at the sight. Perhaps it would have been safer to get eye equipment as well, he briefly mused before deciding, they could handle it. They were vigilantes after all. Well, ex-vigilante in Dick’s case. He grabbed his own sledgehammer ready to strike but then  _ there she blows _ .

Another strike from Dick. Then he was dragging the sledgehammer behind him as he approached the headboard of the bed and  _ slam.  _ Another  **slam** , for a second Jason worried this had been a bad idea. 

He looked to Dick’s face, and there it was. As fun as it used to be to call him an angsty broody edge lord (yes, those exact words Jason would use in the same sentence he explained why he was such a poor cook), nowadays it wasn’t quite so easy to get that same humor.

Dick’s angst, his pain and hurt and anger, it was all something very true and real. And now, in this moment, it was written all across his face. As his hammer kept barrelling down and down upon the mattress, eyes were red-rimmed and distressed. His hands were shaking and his legs  _ quaked _ . One more blow and the hammer flew from his hands, onto what remained of the bed frame. Dick? He dropped like hot potatoes. Legs crumbling beneath him and a ragged breath escaping from him. 

A surge of guilt swept through the newer Robin. Dick had barely been on his feet for weeks, he was  _ weak _ . Maybe such an excessive task hadn’t been a good idea. 

“Dammit.” Dick cursed from where he knelt on the ground. Though, kneeling was a reach. His legs were folded beside him while his arm leaned against the ground. He reached up, wiping away wetness from his red-rimmed eyes. “ _ Dammit _ .” He cursed once again.

Jason wondered if he should leave. If he should let Dick have this moment, his moment, to himself. 

He decided to stay. Though, he was speechless on what to say. He thought that maybe actions could have helped but had he made everything worse?

“Dammit!” This time it was a curse more of fury, filled with more rage as the tears continued to pour out of the other. “This is so-” A hand covering his lips, just for a moment as he took in a breath and finally he looked. He looked directly at Jason, their eyes meeting. “I keep wondering if this is some form of  _ karma _ .” 

Oh. Dick. 

“That this is what I deserve for getting Joey killed.” He confessed. “He was a pup, an omega. Just like me. I was supposed to  _ protect _ him and he--- he’s  _ gone _ .” A choked sound as Dick tried to bareback all his emotion that was unable to be contained any longer. “And  _ they’re  _ gone.” It was unsaid who the ‘they’ were. But utterly known.  _ Donna, Dawn, and Hank.  _ Maybe even  _ Garth _ . “And it’s… it’s my fault.” A shattered breath and finally their eyes disconnected once more. Dick’s dashing to the ground. “I’ve done so much stupid  _ shit _ . Of course, this is my fault too. If I hadn’t done what I did, he wouldn’t be dead, they wouldn’t have left, Slade would have never taken you, I wouldn’t have been  _ raped  _ if I hadn’t been such a-”

That was enough. 

Jason knew a blame spiral when he saw one and he couldn’t bear to see it continue. So, he approached, kneeling before the fallen omega. “Hey,” And it was a gentler voice than he was used to giving with much anyone. The only exception seemed to be Dick of late, and those were for clear reasons. “Shut the fuck up.” Sharp words, kind tone. “Seriously,  _ Dick _ ,” He couldn’t wait for Dick to feel strong enough to lift himself up. So, Jason would be the one to lift him up. And if Dick needed to lean on him for a bit? Even a long bit? Well, Jason would be there. His hand slipped under the other’s chin, grasping it between his thumb and fellow fingers. Their eyes caught in each other and in a way that could only be described as  _ intimate _ . “You’re not responsible for the world’s problems. You kept some horrible shit to yourself, so what? You’re not reasonable for other people’s choices,  _ Slade _ killed Garth. He killed Joey  **too** . Everyone walking out on you? Including me.  _ That _ was fucked up. People fuck up and you give them chances so they could learn better. You don’t just  _ abandon  _ them. If anyone’s responsible for what happened to you-” 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . That was a type of pain he didn’t want to think about right now. Nope. Right now his job was saving Dick from his own spiral, not falling into one of his own. 

“Jason…” Doe eyes still watered, Dick looked like he wanted to refute. 

Naw, Jason would deal with him denying the actual truth later. Right now he needed to focus on some other things. “How does food sound?” He asked, hand slipped from his grasp on Dick’s chin to offer a hand to help him up from the ground. 

Unlike before, Dick spared no hesitation in taking his hand. “Food sounds good.” 

This, this was something of a start. Even if not a perfect one. It was  _ something _ . 

Something was enough. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So repeated apologizes for not updating in a hell of a while lmao. But yeah, another Jaydick chapter for yall. I already started the next chapter and it will be focusing on team dynamics more!!! Anyway, I hope yall enjoyed!!


End file.
